You're, my you
by Hamelia Le Claire
Summary: A singer and a lawyer meet each other inside a bar. Slowly, they develop feelings that neither has felt before. What kind of destiny will fate bring upon them? And what kinds of trials will they literally face?
1. How we met

**You're, my you**

Summary: A singer and a lawyer meet each other inside a bar. Slowly, they develop feelings that neither has felt before. What kind of destiny will fate bring upon them? And what kinds of trials will they literally face?

Disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE. I do not own the songs I have written in my story.

**Chapter one: How we met**

A raven haired, ruby eyed, twenty-one year old, sang to the tune of his guitar, his mellow voice filling the four corners of the room. The dim lighting and the small number of people created a nice and peaceful effect. Couples huddled closer together and savored the little time they were able to spend with each other.

_Every Romeo has a Juliet; wishful thinkers have their stars. _

_Hopeless romantics seize every love song playing on their guitar. _

_But you, your, everything this foolish heart can ever define._

_Every wish, every dream, every prayer come true, I feel so blest to call you mine_

Some of the girls sighed. His voice was slowly melting their hearts, eating away all the sadness in their souls.

_You're my you even more no one else I'll adore_

_You're my you in the night simply one of a kind_

_You're the one who never fails to brighten my day_

_My princess in every fairytale_

_You're my morning till night such a beautiful sight_

_You're, my you_

At the back, in a small corner, sat a young girl, sighing, not with love, but because of all the problems crashing upon her tiny head. Her fragile body slightly trembled at the thought that had crossed her mind.

_Your eyes, your lips, the touch of your fingertips_

_Promise me you'll never take them away for as long as I exist _

_But you, your, everything this foolish heart can ever define._

_Every wish, every dream, every prayer come true, I feel so blest to call you mine_

She had just passed her bar exam and she found it really hard to find a job. No one seemed to need a lawyer. Her bills needed to be paid in two weeks, but she currently had no money.

_You're my you even more no one else I'll adore_

_You're my you in the night simply one of a kind_

_You're the one who never fails to brighten my day_

_My princess in every fairytale_

_You're my morning till night_

_Such a beautiful sight_

_You're the heat of the fire and the cold winter's night_

_You're my dewdrops in June _

_You're the sun you're the moon_

_You're, my you_

She sighed again and drank the remaining drops of her beer. It was her first time to set foot in a bar. She knew her mom would not have approved, but she needed to get matters solved, and she knew it was in the bar that her problems were to be answered.

She looked up at the singer and he caught her eyes. For a brief moment their intent gazes stayed locked, but they soon broke apart and resumed with what they were doing.

**End of Chapter**

Author's notes: It's so short! I'm so sorry… Oh well, keep in tune for the next chapter! Wink

Song: Sang by Nyoy Volante with Mannos

From Philippines


	2. Facing trials part I

**Chapter two: Facing trials part I**

Summary: A singer and a lawyer meet each other inside a bar. Slowly, they develop feelings that neither has felt before. What kind of destiny will fate bring upon them? And what kinds of trials will they literally face?

Disclaimer: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE.

The raven-haired man abruptly sat up. He was having another set of his nightmares again. He knew he had to let go of all his connections, but it was too hard for him. His enemies were formidable creatures ready to kill when asked, not sparing anyone, even the innocent. He knew that he had to stop loving, that he had to detach himself from all those he truly cared for. But it was too late. He had fallen helplessly in love again. And he knew that his opponent would strike at her first.

The light of the rising sun hit his pale skin. He shielded his eyes with his hands and slowly stood up. He had to find her, protect her from him, to die for her if he must.

Natsume headed for the bathroom at the far end of his room. He took a quick rinse and, not bothering to eat breakfast, strode away from his apartment. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to go to her. When he arrived at her condo unit, his expression was poignant. There, right in front of him, sprawled on the floor, was the lifeless body of his lover. The only person who had given him hopes and dreams. From that day forth, he swore he would never love again, until Mikan Sakura came into his life.

OOOOO

Mikan Sakura never was a fan of beer. She knew it would only give her a throbbing headache but she couldn't resist. She sat up and quietly thought to herself. After a few minutes, she stood up and fixed her bed. She headed for her small and cluttered kitchen, ready to prepare breakfast. She raided every single cupboard in her cooking area, but she groaned and realized she had no food left. Her tummy rumbled in protest. She regretted on going to that stupid bar, the place where she spent her last money on three beers. Since she could do nothing about it, she brushed the thought away and left to try and find work.

After locking the door and checking it several times to make sure it was secured, she headed for a magazine stand and bought herself a newspaper with the spare coins she had in her pocket. She flipped directly to the page of classified ads and started searching.

End of Chapter

Author's notes: So short… sorry… I'll update soon! Review please


End file.
